A random life' original story line
by SoraOda
Summary: Nothing much to say here, expect the fact it is similar to a random life and, a few surprises in there I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE OF 'A RANDOM LIFE' SO PLEASE NOTE THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME SIMILARITY.**

 **YOU WON'T REALLY SEE THE DIFFERENCE TILL THE NEAR END OF THE STORY.**

 ***** _ **Nep* *Nep* *Nep***_

With a low growl I push my hand out from under the cozy blanket and reach over to hit the alarm. Shaking my head a little I reached over and starting shake the girl next to me. Her knee long purple hair shook a little as she let out a low growl but have no sign of waking up.

"Yoru?" My voice filled with tiredness. My twin twitch a little and looked back at me. She herself is filled with tiredness as well, " come on, it's time to get up." With a small nod she got up and sat next to me on the bed.

"Nee-san….who's turn in cooking is it today?" She rubbed her dark purple eye with one hand while asking.

"I think it is my turn," I let out a big yawn. God damn I am tired. Pushing myself up from the bed I walked downstair. My room is at the end of the second floor hallway and Yoru's next to mine, although we slept in the same bed most of the time. Across from our room is our baby sister's room, who is rarely home. Further right of our sisters room was our mother's room, and like our sister they are rarely home. Walking down the stairs with Yoru was a daily thing between us, since we grew up with our parents rarely home.

"Nee-san," I turn around at Yoru's call," sunny side pls." I gave her a small nod and walk off into the kitchen while she went to the bathroom which is left to the stairs. I open the fridge and take out a few eggs. Walking over to the cabinet on the top left was the pan. While heating the pan I took out a few toast and put it into the roaster. As the pan start to heat I put in some oil and crack the eggs. Before long there came a ding, when I turn around to see a purple haired girl. Her eye's are more awake than before, her long hair were put into a low ponytail, but only the bottom part as the side of her were still as the way they look before.

"Done with bath already?" Yoru took out some plate and put the toast on top of it.

"Yeah," She tooked the plate onto the dinner table," also done washing my teeth." I gave her a thumbs up as I got ready to put our eggs onto the plate. I took of my apron and head toward the bathroom.

"Same as usual pls," I grab the cloth Yoru prepared from me and head into the bathroom. Looking down on my leather watch I saw the time saying 6:00am. I took out my phone and set a timer for 10 min and head into the shower. The shower room is still moist from when my twin tooked her bath. The smell of shampoo run into my nose as I open up the hot water. Running down my skin I feel that my sleepness is slowly fading away. I push down on the shampoo and quickly washed myself. Just as I am about finished my phone ringed. _Times up,_ closing off the water I head into the washroom. I start drying my hair and blowing it with the hair dryer. After the hair is dry I put my hair into the same style as Yoru. I walked out of the bathroom after finished brushing my teeth. The amazing smell of food make my stomach growl. Yoru set down the plates at the table, "Where's my burnt sausage?"

"You ate a burnt one yesterday so today you are eating the more healthy kind" Yoru pop her toast into her mouth and giggle after a low growl from me. We continued our small conversation as we finished our food. Piling our plate into the sink we got ready for school. Gamindustri school is super soft on uniform policy. So as long as we wear are school blazered nothing really matters. Me and Yoru has the same designed shoulder backpack. The bag as a big N as a button on it, there is a black and white katana design on top on the backpack. The only difference is that mine is white and Yoru's was black opposite of our blazer. We put on our sneaker and walked out the door.

"Asa, Yoru, morning," after hearing a voice I locked the door we saw two other girls. One girl has long light brown hair, a little shorter then mine and Yoru's, her blue blazered fits perfect with her black under shirt. Her height is a little shorter then me, but only about a few inches, this is one of my best friend IF also known as Iffy. Next to her was another girl, who looked exactly like her expect her blazered is black instead of blur, this girl is Iffy's twin sister IA.

"Morning IA, Iffy," as I called out， Yoru high fived our green eye best friends, " where's Blanc?"

"Right here," a girl with neck long light brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her eyes were focused onto the book within her hand. Her white blazer sway a little as she turn her pages with a very fast speed. My other best

"Let's get going," all of us nod as Blanc cling onto my blazer and reading her book at the sametime. Iffy and IA were making small chats while me and Yoru were listening to our headphones.

There was nothing interesting in class today so we will skip to after school. I stretch out my arm as we left the school. Blanc got in trouble with her bad tempore again as Iffy and IA is in club. There was no basketball practice this week so we decided to head home. Listening to our music and walking making our way home shorter, although it is only ten min away either way. As we got closer to our house the sun is setting, within a few inch away from our house we say the light of the next door neighbour which is Blanc on the left and Iffy and IA on the right.

"That's rare," I spoke as Yoru nod along side with me. We sent both of our best friends a message and quickly entered our house, "let's get our homework out of the way and then start cooking dinner." Yoru nodded.

"Meat,"I let out a small laugh," and pudding for snack." I throw a thumbs up at my sister as she did the same. We head into our and quickly got changed. I put on black t-shirt with a white chibi ghost on it, and a red sport shorts. I quickly went down stair where I saw Yoru sitting on the couch with all her text book open. She was wearing a white jersey with black stripes going down and a black sport shorts. I quickly put down my thing and got to work. We finished our homework, with the help of our music. Letting out a small sigh I put down my headphone.

* * *

I look over at Asa as she put her headphones down, guess it is time for dinner. I quickly finished my last problem and took of my headphones too.

"Meat!" Asa let out a small. We quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Let's make hamburger," With that we started cooking, small conversation pop in and out, but like usual we avoid any conversation along the line of our family. I don't mind the fact that we are skipping it and I know the reason why, but I couldn't help feel the emptiness within my heart. I know Asa feel the same way since we were always together. I sometimes even see her looking into the empty bedrooms of our beloved family, and I sometime would notice the near new brush within the bathroom that was supposed to be used. Our families are rarely home, our sister is an idol and our mother are her manger. We get that they are busy and everything, but we wished they would pop their heads into our life a little more often. When we pick our high school, they are never there, when had to have the teacher meet our parents, it was always over the phone, when one of us got sick it was always the healthy ones looking after the sick, sometimes no almost always Iffy, IA, and Blanc would come and check too. Well they at least call us from time to time to make sure we were alright. This is our life, nothing special and nothing unspecial.

"Nee-san," I toss Asa a pudding as we finished with dinner, the meat tasted amazing. After that we spent about a few hours playing video games and went to bed. Under the darkness of the room I can feel my twin taking in a deep breath next to me.

"Yoru….do you miss them?" Without looking back at her I can still tell she is nervous when she asked this question.

"Yeah, you?" suddenly there was an hand on my back, gripping onto my shirt tightly my sister started to cry giving me a small yes. Soon after I started to cry too, the emptiness of the house, our daily routine, how we wish maybe something will change it. The mumble and the sniff soon quiet down. I turn to look at my sister, she look right back at me. Forehead to forehead we even out our breath, that is right, we have been together since the day we were born. We were left in the house once our sister was able to become a idol, yes they come home and visit, but only for a few second. The few second within the separation of more than a few month and sometime years is too much to the little twins back then, but now we have to grow, we can't be a kid any longer, "Nee-san, if we can get away from here will you?"

"Yeah, as long as we are all together," that is right we aren't the only ones who suffer this loneliness, Iffy, IA and Blanc also known this feeling since they are the same as us. Slowly closing my eyes, "I dream of a world, a world where Nepgear is always with us, a world where our Histoire is tiny and flying around on a book, and a world where our other mother Arford is smiling at us. A world all 5 of us are loved"

"That sounds nice," we jumped as Blanc sneaked into our room with the other two.

"Geez will you people stop sneaking into someone's bedroom?" Asa throw a pillow at Blanc who doge. Iffy helped IA into the room as Asa turn on the light. As soon as the light were on we can see that everyone's eye were red. Blanc was wearing a dark blue jeans, and a white t-shirt that has a dark city within it. She wore a dark brown jacket with black button going down past her butt. The hoodie on the jacket has brown fur on it even though the inside of the jacket is white. The zipper was unzipped but there still a breast pocket. Iffy wear a dark green Jacket that has those zipper perfect thing, so when she zip her zipper all the way and close the zipper protection, she looked somewhat like a ninja since the jacket zip up to her nose. She also wore a black jeans with some cut open on the ankle. IA on the other hand was wearing the same jacket as Iffy expect that hers was light brown and unzipped. Inside her jacket we can see hear favorite sleeveless blue hoodie, and she wore gray jeans.

"Were you crying Asa?" IA teased Asa and got hit in the face by a pillow.

"I can say the samething to all of us," everyone let out a weak laugh. Iffy was the first to speak.

"Mother came home today," everyone's eyes went to twins, but Iffy only shakes her head.

"She left right away with Compa, saying the hospital needs them," IA finished the story for us. I pat the twin on the back, hoping that will cheer them up. They lightly punched me.

"How about you Blanc?" Asa's word make everyone look at the the shaking girl. At first we thought she was crying but she soon burst out.

"DON'T F****** ASK ME ABOUT IT, THOSE GOD DAMN MOTHERS LEFT ME IN THE HOUSE AGAIN SAYING ROM AND RAM NEED HER MORE THAN I DID SO DON'T BE SELFISH," at blanc out burst we can only stay silent. So basically after that blanc snap a little yelling at her little sisters for drawing on her book her mother yell at her when her sisters start crying. When they all left Blanc ran into Iffy and IA outside our room window. While they were climbing they heard us talking, "how about you guys?"

"Same as usual I guess," as we said that they look at us with sad eyes.

"Tell me how long has it been?" we can feel blanc is almost about to burst again.

"Talk or visit?" Asa asked.

"Both.." Iffy looked at us, as we looked at each other.

"We talked on the phone today, they say they were busy and hanged up," Asa looked to me as I continued, "and they haven't visit us since we started high school so about 3 years. Blanc was about to burst again when Iffy and IA calmed her down. All of us let out a small sigh. We hand them some t-shirt and short. They accepted them without any question and got changed. IA started climbing into our bed as blanc and Iffy fold their cloth next to our clothes for tomorrow. All five of us climbed into our bed( Asa's bed).

"Uuuu, why do have to sleep in the same bed?" blanc asked. The king sized bed is getting smaller and smaller as we grow up.

"Because this is more comfortable," Iffy said and all of us nod in agreement.

"Yoru?" upon hearing my name I looked at blanc," I wish we can also go to that dream world, that way maybe I will stop hating my mother and sister….maybe." Everyone laughed at her last maybe.

"I do too, maybe that way we will actual be able to be friends with compa," Iffy nodded at IA's comment.

"And I wish that maybe within that world we will love our family again," I smile and hold the hand next to me.

"I wish too," blanc growl and said flat out to me.

"Give me that dream and let me enjoy it while you do a blank one," everyone laugh even harder. As the night quiet down we slowly fall asleep, whispering our good nights everyone fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

" _Neptune-san!?" an angry voice ringed to my ears as I open my eye, there I saw a small mother sitting on the book and flew up to me, "Please stop laying around and get to work!" wow she seems super angry, I wonder if mother look like this when she is angry, I don't know, never spent enough time to know. I closed my eyes again as the voice got more distance and nothing can be heard._

* * *

" _Blanc-sama!? Please stop reading the books and get outside more!?" Why is mother here? I thought she took Rom and Ram out, wait blanc-sama? What is she talking about? Why is she calling me by that?_

" _Don't wanna," Is that my voice? But I didn't say anything? Ugggh, my vision begin to blurry as the darkness surround me. So quiet, somewhat creepy._

* * *

" _Iffy, what are you doing?" Compa!? Iffy? I mean I am Iffy, but IA is here too._

" _Compa!?" is that my voice? No it is more like IA's voice, but so much excitement, what is going on? I look over at IA and she is just as confused as I was._

" _Iffy, come on Nep-Nep is waiting for us," Nep-Nep? The conversation is getting harder and harder to hear as nothing can be heard as 'Compa' dragged 'Iffy'? Away._

* * *

 _ ***Nep**Nep**Nep***_

As the alarm kept on ringing a girls hand hit the alarm stop button. As she pull herself out from the cover the warm bed. Her brown hair twin and blanc twitch a little from the coldness but have no sign of waking up. Right next to her twin was Yoru and Asa, the other twin. Carefully ,not wanting to wake up any of them I climb out of up my clothes I left the room as the rest continued sleeping. It was rare for IA to sleep in, but since yesterday night we had that odd dream no wonder. Asa and Yoru are weak in the morning so I understand them sleeping in on a weekend, blanc on the other hand, usually don't sleep till morning, what a rare sight. As I think that to myself I head downstair. This is not my house, but I memories it just like my house since the 5 of hang out all the time. I head into the shower room and quickly took a shower, after I got out I was ready to brush my teeth when I notice that there are 3 new toothbrushes in a cup. This is for their mother and little sister, although the rarely came back the two idiot still change the brushes every so often. I pick up asa's brush and start brushing my teeth. Putting my hair into a ponytail I walked out of the room to see IA, she wore what she wore last night. I wore the same as last night as well, she gave me a small sleepy smile and head into the shower room after me. That's right we know this house and the person who live in this house so well that we don't ask anything. Heading into the kitchen I saw blanc she has also changed back into her cloth from yesterday and was now cooking some egg. Upon hearing the finish bell of the toast the girl turn her head and notice me for the first time.

"Morning iffy, " her small calm voice is so different from what we heard last night.

"Morning blanc," nodding to her I move over to get out 5 plates. Heading over to the sink I found the plates from yesterday discharged within the sink," they didn't wash it again." A low growl left my lips as blanc laugh lightly.

"You know them," she took the clean plates I hand her and put some egg and sausages on there. From the corner of my eyes I saw burnt sausages. A small laugh escape my lips as I continued washing the dish. Knowing why I smile blanc smile along.

"Blanc you can take a shower now," IA head into the kitchen as blanc hand her the apron. As soon as ia saw the sausages she laughed, "only one person would like it burnt." With that well burst out laughing. Blanc waved a later and head into the shower. IA picked up the plates and slowly place it onto the table.

"I will go wake them up," IA nodded at my words and crack a few more egg into the pan along with a few sausages. My bare foot move across the wooden stairs as I once again head into their room. When I open the door, the light purple hair twins were rubbing their eye, staring into open space, "morning you two." They blink a few times before nodding and saying good morning back. _Same as usual I see_ , I walked over to the still half asleep girls and flicked them on the forehead. Asa yelp and rubbed her forehead.

"What you doing iffy?" her voice is nice and clear, _good she is awake now_.

"That hurts you know," the softer voice of the twin, _good she is also awake._

"Come on you two breakfast is ready, take a shower and start eating, we have to head out today," the sync in a _Okay_ and left the room with their change of cloth. I let out a small sigh and followed after them. When we walked down stairs blanc and IA were already eating, the twin head into the the bathroom. As one take a shower and the other brush her teeth. Sitting down next to my twin I begin to eat too.

"So, what is today's plan?" blanc ask as she chew on her toast.

"Let's see, we since all 5 of us don't have any job today let's go to the park," I said while chewing down my food.

"Oh? Basketball?" IA looked over at me and asked. I shrugged and continued eating, soon the energetic twins walk out. Asa was wear one of those sport jackets again. Its neon blue on the outside and the inside is a color of dark gray. The hoodie on the jacket has the same neon blue color fur in it. Within the jacket the girl wore a white shirt with a black white basketball in flame on it. Her gray jeans fits with her goat perfectly. On the other hand Yoru wore something similar, but her jacket was gray and orange instead of neon blue and light gray. She wore a green undershirt with a controller on it. Her dark blue jeans also look good with the outfit. The twin sat down and begin to eat as well. Small conversion pop out from there and here.

"Hey yoru," blanc voice quiet down the group a little as we listen what she had to say," you see I think I might have seen the dream that you were talking about." dead silence continued before I spoke in a small voice," not sure about the dream, but me and IA saw an exact same dream." Now everyone look shocked.

"Are you serious? That's somewhat creepy," blanc added before stroking her arms up and down like when you are cold.

"Don't want to hear that from a person who said she dream of what yoru dream," a low growl, but nothing else can be heard.

"Me and yoru saw a dream from a girl name N-N?" asa looked over at his twin for help and she continued for her.

"Neptune, then there is this tiny version of mother sitting on a book yelling at us," Yoru put out both hand just to show us the size.

"That is some crazy stuff," I nod as blanc said that. She lean back into her chair and said in a small voice," I saw mother too, she was calling me Blanc-sama and she was angry at me too. Within the dream I said something too, but…..but my mouth didn't even move." Widen eyes look at blanc before turning back to us. Their eye's were telling us to tell them our dream. I looked over to IA and she gave me a small nod.

"I...No we saw compa in our dream," everyone's went from confused and scared to teasing.

"Oh? Is our little girl falling in love with compa?" asa teased as blanc and yoru tried to stop their laughter.

"Shut up, that is not it." They burst out laughing while waving their hands to tell us to continued, well what a waste of the serious mood, "the girl call us Iffy, and when we answered, it was IA's voice." The group stop laughing and stare into the open space.

"Are we going nuts?" a fist hit the side of asa's head as she rubbed it with a small smile saying sorry.

"Well we will have to talk about this later," Yoru point to the clock, it is time, "we should head out."all of us quickly finished our food and place it into the sink, uggh, these are not going to wash these plate are they. I glared at the twin and they put their hand into the air said," we will wash it later."

"You better," with my words blanc laugh and walk out the door. The sun was high in the air yet we still feel the chill. Winter eh? White puffs from before us with each breath we breath out.

"It is getting colder and colder," Yoru let a small complain sound and push her hand into her pocket with a headphone in one ear.

"Tell me about it," I push my face lower into the jacket so it covers up to my nose. The closer we got near the park the more cloud surround the sun.

"Hell no, it is not going to rain is it?" Blanc look back at us and everyone just let out an Idk laugh, "don't just laugh, say something!" aww she snapped. Just as we were about to calm her down the rain started to drop, we hurried under a small house like roof.

"Wow, it really did start raining," everyone look at the rain in silent.

"Who brought umbrella?" silence once again. This is just great," We might need to run home in the rain."

"Ohhh!? Is this what they call running in the rain with the girl you love and your love will bloom 100 percent?" everyone started laughing at the stupid comment.

"No? And why would love bloom between us?" suddenly, we notice something. Who was it that was just talking right now? Her voice sound a little like asa and yoru. When we turn beside us we saw a girl that look like asa and yoru expect that her hair is shorter along with her height. She was wearing a white and purple jacket with N zipper.

"Hey ya~" she push her arm into the air and waved at us. Before we can panic she pointed over to a girl who look very like, no so alike she can be nepgear's twin. Along with a very blanc like girl. Same as this girl she seem to be a younger version of blanc while the look alike rom and ram followed her. She wore a big over sized coat, with brown fur near the hand and the hoodie part. The coat was not all the way on her, in fact half of it is kind of falling off. Next to the like blanc was a girl about my height, her long blond hair and blue eye makes her green dress stand out a little. Her..um..breast is kind of big, not a good thing. Upon laying her eye on the blond hair girl IA grab onto me, yep knew this would happen. And next to her was a girl with raven dark hair tie into a twin tail, her cloth look somewhat like half maid half skirt. Her blood red eyes looks beautiful with her hair and black maid dress?. There was another girl standing next to her, she was almost like the raven hair girl except she wore a sleeveless dress with a silver circle, her hair was tie in a twin tail, but all the way. The twin tail is only some portion of her hair, "you see we are goddess from another dimension and we are looking for people who look exactly like us, so have you seen them?"

"..." With wide eyes my brain tried to kept up with everything she said.," um...Is this some kind of joke?" I elbow my twin as she look at me with frozen stare.

"Awww, it seems like you didn't believe us," The purple hair girl beamed while looking a little disappointed," Nep!" someone hit her in the head.

"You idiot, of course they won't believe us," The twin tail haired girl cleared her throat and look at us," sorry for surprising you all, my name is Noire, it may be hard to believe but what Neptune said was all true."

"Neptune?" asa ask raising one of her eyebrow, yeah, that name sound familiar. That was right we were talking about this name this morning. The girl name Noire point to the purple hair girl, the girl put out v sign and start laughing. Suddenly we heard talking and everyone face the voice. A girl who look exactly like me and IA was pushing away three boys when a girl like compa was hiding behind her and the girl who look like Nepgear was also hiding behind the girl who look like us.

"Come on it won't hurt will it?" the boy lean closer as the girl with long brown hair fight back. Compa was shaking a little as Nepgear was frozen in place, oh god, what are they doing to my sister.

"Let go of them," the blond girl said as the boy look over to the girls over here. One of the boys walk over, he was trying to pick these girl up now. When the boy reach out and touch Rom, the girl let out a small cry.

"OI, YOU BASTARD WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SISTER!?" the boy jumped at the other blanc's yelling. I look at blanc to see her staring at the girl with blank eyes. The blank eye soon turn into glare when the boy touch the girl who look like rom. We eyed each and move in to do this trouble some job. Blanc stand between the little girl and the guy, Asa stay behind to help her, as me and yoru head toward the girl who look like me, nepgear, and Compa. I reach out my hand, holding onto the boys wrist and pushed them away. I pull Compa close to me, as Yoru did the same to nepgear. IA, hold onto the other us and pull her away from them, oh this is getting bad I thought to myself.

* * *

As soon as I let go of the bastard's hand he ran ran over to his buddi _es._ Looking over I saw the girl the look like compa blushing a little as iffy hold her. The boy also run when the one person I let go just went away. They glared back at us, don't they dare f*** with me.

"WHAT YOU LOOKING AT!" my voice surprised everyone except for asa, yoru, iffy, and IA. The males quickly run off upon hearing me yell. They better not come back here.

"Calm down blanc," upon hearing my name I turn to asa who was patting my shoulder. Letting out a small sigh I look at the tiny girl. Damn she really look like my sister, uggh now that I think about I just yell, she is not going to cry is she? God damn why does this always happen to me?

"Why the sour face?" iffy came back along with the other girls.

"Leave me alone iffy," she let out a small laugh and high five asa. These two.

"E-Excuse m-me," the small shy voice when I wonder who it was, everyone point to the ground. There I saw the pair of twins that look exactly like my little sisters.

"..."I only stare at her, she jump a little and quickly hide her twin who was wearing pink.

"Rom-chan, don't be scared," the girls said in a cheerful voice, don't be scared eh?She looked up to me a beamed," My name is Ram! I am the CPU candidates of Lowee, thank you for saving my sister. This is my twin sister Rom," wow that smile is something my sister will never show me.

"T-thank you," the small girl with the same name as my sister said in her shy voice. I bend down scaring the both of them for a moment before saying in a soft voice.

"Hi, my name is Blanc, Blanc Lowee, and you're very welcome," I smile a little, and the girls smiled back.

"Hey! You have the same name as our sister and the last name of our country that is so cool," the girls beamed.

"Yeah, I guess it is," my smile grew even wider.

"Wow, is the sun going to pop out now since for the first in I don't know how long blanc smile to someone other than us." yoru point out to the sky hopping the rain would stop and the sun would come out. That is rude you little, just as I am about to say something another voice cut me off.

"Wait, you said your name was blanc? And blanc lowee?" the girl that look exactly like me ask, somewhat surprised. Giving her the nod, she inched closer to me and stare into my face, oh I see she couldn't really make out our face since it is so dark here. She froze for a moment before saying," guys? I think I found the other me"

"….." what is with the silence.

"..." why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"..." I can see the other has the same thought, before we can say anything the silence was broken with the goddess yelling

"WHHHAAATTT!" oww my f****** ears.

"CALM ALL YOUR HORSE DOWN," I yell back and all of them just stare at me, god this is uncomfortable.

"Now that she mention it, the way she snap is just blanc," the goddess blanc nod, and look all over me. When her eye land on my breast she let disappointed sigh. I raised a eyebrow and looked at her, she only shook her head.

"Hey hey other blanc?" I guess that was suppose to me, I looked over at Neptune I think, her eyes were sparkling," do you happen to see the other me?"

"..." her eyes were shining with hope, alright I can't win," Well, guess what, I do." all the other goddess look at me.

"Really, where is she?" she's all over me now, uggh. Suddenly my body feel light.

"Nice to meet you Neptune was it? We, Asa Planeptune and Yoru Planeptune are your counterpart," I look back finding the twin lifting the girl up with one hand on both side of neptune.

"..."

"..." Why do I feel like I know this?

"..." God don't tell me.

"WHHHHAAATTT!?" god damn my ears!

"Nepgear, Nepgear, look at this I am a twin," the tiny girl hug asa and yoru with all her might," I am so tall and sexy!"

"Pfft!" Iffy look like she was about to die.

"S-sexy?" the purple haired twins raised an eyebrow before looking at the Neptunia twins," Don't laugh you Neptunia twins."

"S-sorry hahaha," Iffy said between her laughs, "can't" with that she burst out laughing.

"It is not nice to laugh at them, Iffy. S-sexy, hahaha" IA laugh along side with the Iffy. Sweatdrop run down my face.

"Excuse me," I look over to the girl who look like the Noire girl," umm. Hi my name is uni I am Noire's younger sister, ummm."

"Spill it out," unlike her sister she is somewhat shy. She took a deep breath and pointed at Iffy and IA," Iffy and IA?" nodding she ask.

"Are they IF-san's counterpart?" wow straight out, wait is she blushing.

"I heard my name?" IF pop into the conversation, while trying to stop her laugh. Uni jumped a little.

"Everyone," the blond hair girl got our attention," I am sorry to interrupt, but can we change a place to talk, it is getting chilly out here,and it is getting late."

"It sure is," without knowing the rain has stop and the sun is setting itself," wait where are we going to stay tonight?" at the random question the girls begin to panic. I eye the other twins, they all gave a small nod.

"Why don't you all stay with us?" they beamed, but look worried, well expect neptune.

"Are you sure that is all right?" I nod at the blond, and pointed over to the twins," they agreed to." They all beamed happily.

"Now will you allow us to introduce ourself?" The girls all nod, "my name is Blanc Lowee, nice to meet you all."

"Hi, my name is Asa planeptune, the older out of the twin," the girl either bow or nod to asa. She then point to Yoru," this is my twin sister Yoru planeptune," Yoru said hello.

"Hi, I am IA neptunia and this is my twin IF neptunia, and it looks like we are your IF's counterpart," the twin bowed.

"Don't you guys dare yelling again," with my cold words they shut up," now will you all tell us your name?"

"My name is neptune, CPU of planeptune, my counterparts last name," the girl shouted with energy.

"Hi, my name is nepgear," with that name I can tell asa and yoru twitched a little, so easy to understand," I am the CPU candidates of planeptune and neptune's little sister, nice to meet you." Wow so formal, so different from neptune, are you sure she is the smaller one?

"My name is noire, CPU of lastation and this is my little sister uni, she is also CPU candidates," Is she blushing? Uni gave us a small bow. I feel a small tug on my jean and turn to found the twins looking at me.

"We are the CPU candidates of Lowee, Rom and Ram," they might look like my sister, but the attitude is nothing alike,"nice to meet ya."

"And I am blanc, CPU of Lowee, nice to meet you," I gave her a small nod.

"Finally my turn," the blond push her boobs, I can hear IA hyy a little," My name is vert, CPU of leanbox" The other me somehow seem pissed, wonder why.

"My name is IF, nice to meet you," wow she really does sound like IA, in a way not just the voice.

"My name is Compa, please take care of me," With the introduction done, we heard a small sneeze, white puff from around, Vert, Nepgear, Noire, Uni, and Compa. It is winter after all.

"Let head to back," all the girls nod. I unzipped my jacket, wow it is cold, "Vert." She look at me as I put the jacket over her.

"I can't accept this," she was about to take it off I waved my hand.

"Better have it on then catch a cold," I gave her a pat on the head,"okay?" her eyes went wide for a moment before giving me a small nod.

"Don't spoil thunder tits," is that the nickname the other me gave vert, I gave her a small nod and she smiled happily.

"W-What?" Noire jumped as something was put over her," I c-can't"

"It's okay," asa smiled at the raven girl and she went quiet.

"Nepgear," nepgear looked up at yoru," here put it on, and I don't take no for an answer." nepgear hesitated, but the coldness won as she accepted the jacket.

"Ohhh, the other me's sure know how to get event cg's" everyone nod in agreement, except for noire.

"What does that mean?" Iffy ask as she put her jacket on compa. Compa tired to give it back to Iffy, but failed.

"It means..W-aa," Uni jumped as something was put over her. Seems like everyone is begin a gentlemen nah in this part it should be gentle women, sounds weird. I laugh a little as we head back.

 _ **Author's note: What do you think? Thanks for reading my rough draft, it can be a little crappy :D.**_


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I open the door neptune run inside, or she tired to when noire got a grab of her before she can. The girl was now wear an oversized jacket that was mine, looks good on her I think

"Neptune, don't run into other people's house," Noire is the serious type I guess.

"But it is the other me's house," I gave the small a tap on her head, we don't mind but don't make too much noise and take off your shoes before going in," the girl gave me small salute and head into the house, her eyes are sparkling.

"Sorry for the trouble," upon hearing the voice I twitch a little, nepgear," don't worry about it, make yourself at home." I walked into the house as the other follows. Rom and Ram begin to run around the house along with neptune, nepgear and goddess blanc tired to stop them but seem to fail. Uni and Compa was talking to Iffy and IA handing back their Jacket, I can tell they are a little uncomfortable, since compa is there, but also a little excited since it is a rare chance they talk to their step-sister. Even if it is her counterpart. Vert was talking to our blanc and hand back her jacket, after that she went and play with rom and ram. Me and yoru walk into the kitchen and start washing our dish from this morning when we heard two voice behind us.

"Should we help?" nepgear said in a shy voice.

"It is not like we are helping or anything, I am only here to thank you for your jacket and letting us stay here," a tsundere? Wow never expect that.

"It's okay we are almost done, can you tell blanc to call for some delivery tonight?" as I wash the dish, I can hear them telling blanc what we told them, handing over the plate to yoru so she can wipe them I heard the house become so lively. Wow is this really that empty house? Little lights from inside my heart as I wash the dish with a happy mood.

"You seem happy," her voice was happy itself as she said those word.

"You are too it seems," my twin let out a small laugh," never thought the house would become like this?" from the corner of my eyes I can see her nodding.

"It is more fun this way," her eyes were smiling along with her mouth, how long has it been since we felt like this? So long that I don't even remember any-more. When we finish the last dish the door bell we walk into the living room we say blanc holding three huge boxes in her hand, seems like our dinner is pizza. We went back into the kitchen to grab some plates, cup, and some drinks.

* * *

"Alright let's head to bed," I said to the four goddess sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Ehh? Isn't it fine?" Neptune wine as we tried to pull out from the couch. Nepgear and Noire sweatdrop. What am I going to do with this girl?

"Neptune," Yoru said with a cold voice, somewhat pissed, _great, now I know my twin is already half asleep if she is acting like this_ , "go to bed, we don't want mother to pay for more electric bill, if you want to play wait till tomorrow." With the coldness in her voice everyone even Neptune nodded, then my twin went up the stairs.

"I thought I was going to die," Neptune panic a little as she said that.

"Don't worry, when she is like that means she is half asleep and you woke her up, that is why she upset. Won't get your life killed," a sigh left neptune's and noire's mouth.

"I have a question Asa-san," I put up a finger, and wiggled it side to side," Asa I have a question."

"Very good, now what's the question," I asked.

"We were wondering if you know where our counterpart is and if we can meet them," ah, that question. Letting out a small sigh I thought to myself how am I going to explain this.

"Noire and uni? No idea," the two look disappointed, sorry," Nepgear, well how should I put this, you are a idol and our little sister." before they can all yell again, I point to up stair and they instantly quiet down knowing who I pointing too.

"You said she is your sister, but I don't see her in the house," knew this would be coming, but I know I can't dodge it.

"I told you she was idol didn't I?" they all looked at me confused, " when you are an famous idol you don't come home often." _ohhhh_ all came from their mouth.

"Does that mean the other me's are also! What should I do I am so famous," Neptune squeal and squeeze her sister into a tight hug. Is this what sister is suppose to be like? I wonder.

"Too bad for you, we are not," the look of disappointment, well it can't be helped, "alright let's clear out all of our family situation a little okay?"

"Okay~~" Neptune said with thumbs up, wish I was this positive.

"So let's put it short," all girls nod at my word," all of Neptunia, Planeptune, and Lowee's family mothers are busy with work. Blanc's mother is a fashion designer of some famous top selling company. So when she was little she was always left alone. Then when her twin sisters are born she thought she will have someone at home, but she was wrong. Her mother took her little sister to work taking care of twin sister." Their eyes all shift a little.

"I guess that's why you guys all kept your distance a little when you were so kind," Noire quickly blush and shook her head," not like I am say you are at all." My heart warm up a little, but at the same time it picked. So they have notice. I thought I did a good job on hiding it.

"To blanc her sisters and mother are strangers to her," I add the last quote, not making sure if they heard me or not.

"Then does that mean?" Nepgear gave me a worried look, a look that looks like she was about to cry. I didn't stop it, I only watch a little before turning away.

"We are basically the same, when we were born, we were always taken care of by someone else, since mothers were busy with their idol manager. We understand that. Then nepgear came along, mother and mom stayed home and take turn taking care of nepgear, when she was old enough, she became an idol, someone everyone admire. With that the time we spent with both nepgear and mothers has decreased once again," I looked over at the sisters that are looking at me with hurt eyes, " I wonder is the way you act what sisters are suppose to be like, I don't know. Looks like we are very off from sister like," trying to cheer up the mood with my small joke but nothing.

"Sister is like me and nepgear, blanc, and rom, ram, noire and uni, last you and the sleeping me." Neptune said it like obvious, but I can tell she is having a little hard time with the tension.

"Yes, me and yoru are twins and sisters, but no that is not what I mean," Neptune title her head a little and looked at me, "What I mean is, the way you act toward nepgear, is that how me and yoru should or would have acted if she was home." The sour taste in my mouth. Uggh, I want to change the topic.

"IF-san and IA-san too…"Uni's voice was wavering, was this too much for them? Should I stop, notice my concern the young girl shook her head," I am alright so please continued." by now noire has a blank stare on her face, nepgear on the other hand looks like she was about to cry. Neptune, looks like she is asleep.

"Let's end here for today it is getting late," the girls stare at me for a long time before nodding. I picked up neptune into a princess carry," noire, uni your room are near the end of the hallway right next to the bathroom, nepgear I will show you where yoru's room is."

"Night nepgear, and Asa," I nod to her. Just when the raven hair sister were about to disappear I said to them in a small volume as calm as I can be.

"Sweet dreams," it has been forever since I said that to someone other than those 4 people, "let's head up." nepgear followed me quietly. Opening the room door, nepgear's eye start to shine.

"You like machine things?" I ask her as I put neptune down onto the bed. She gave me very bright smile, "if you want to know or tweak them ask yoru, she will tell everything. "

"Really?" I gave her a nod, this girl really like machines, the way she is now look just like Yoru.

"Well have some sleep," I was about to leave the room when I turn to see nepgear staring right at me, "I don't hate my little sister or anything, I still love her for who she is and I am proud of her. " I pat the small girl in the forehead, for some reason I knew this girl would be worried about these things. After that I left my room and changed into a t-shirt and short. Climbing into bed I found myself still smiling a little as I hold onto Yoru's arm. What a day.

* * *

"What?" my voice is a little to cold as the other compa back down and hide behind the other us, "my bad." a low groan escape my lip. I am still uncomfortable talking to her and IA has been hiding behind me since there is…..two people with….big breast. God damn don't make me say that.

"Umm, Iffy?" Vert say in a polite voice wondering if she can call me that.

"You can call me iffy doesn't matter," the girl sigh in relief before looking back at me.

"May I ask two questions?" giving her a nod she point to ia, "why is...you know so far away from us?"

"IA, dislike being around people who….uuu..has big breast okay? Especially strangers." I scratch the back of my head, letting a frustrated sigh. The other us pat compa at head trying to calm her down, why do I feel so guilty?"what is the next question?"

"Why do dislike compa?" the other us ask.

"Dislike?" IF, vert and compa nodded," I know too little of her to dislike her."

"But, you just shout at her and everything," I look down feeling guilty again.

"Iffy is only like this is because we are not used to having compa home, and talking to us like this," IA said in a normal voice as she hold onto me tight.

"Does this mean you live with Compa?" vert ask tilting her head a little.

"Well she is our step-sister who is rarely home," I look away from the group and feel a small anger. Do I really have to talk about my background with these people?

"Iffy we should tell them," IA said blocking my path of escape. I won't back down this easy my dear sister.

"Too bad, next time," the group put out an aww, they sure do get along, "I will show you your room so follow me." I got up as the group followed me, or so I thought.

"Don't come near me!" vert is teasing ia with her weakness.

"Aww come on, don't you just want to shove your face into these warm breasts?" she inched closer to ia, but IF and I stopped her at the same time.

"We are going," we pull the goddess away from my sister. Walking down the hall I showed them where the bathrooms are and where their bedrooms are. Good thing we have 3 guest rooms. After IF and vert went into their room which was right across from the bathroom, I walk deeper into the hall.

"What is this room for?" compa ask, but she quickly notice who she is asking and bowed her head, "I-I am sorry!" ouch, I am not that scary am I ?

"That is the library, if you want to find me and ia, if we aren't in the room upstair, the first two on the left then we will be in here," she looks like she want to ask why, but push it down

"I understand desu," Desu? I guess that is how she speak.

"We spent most of our time studying things so we are most likely to fall asleep in there," I answered the question on her mind. She look at wondering did I just read her mind," you are so easy to understand." She blush a little as I took her into her room.

"Goodnight…..Ai," She waved at me, I stopped.

"Ai?" I looked at her with my sharp green eyes.

"Y-yeah since you have the same name as iffy i thought," the girl start to mumble.

"I guess that is alright" scratching the back of my head I can see the girl beams, "have some sleep compa," she smiled and wave me a good bye. I walk into the library and heard the sound of someone hitting the piano key.

"What song would you like tonight?" the girl smiled and took out her drawing book.

"Canon in d, pls." I sat down and begin to hit the key playing the song my twin wanted. The moon shine into our room as the notes found its way to light up the silent night sky.

 _ **Author's note: Re-command listening to canon in d piano duet. Thank you all for reading the second chap. And then next is our 3rd chap, see you there.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***Nep**Nep**Nep***_

I cover my ears as the alarm kept on ringing, no, no let me sleep a little more. Suddenly no alarm sound can be heard, but the there was a shuffle sound. I see, Asa has woke up already, I should probably get up soon too. I reach my out from under cover when the coldness hit me. _I gave up_ , I push my hand back into the cover when someone starting to shake me,

"Mmm…" I let out the sound of telling asa to stop shaking.

"Please wake up, yoru-san, asa, it is morning," who is this voice? Sound so familiar, yet not asa's. I push myself up and start rubbing my eyes.

"I am awake so…. Just let me stay like this for a little...while," my head is still fuzzy. This always happens in the my eyes once again I saw a girl sitting on my lap ,

"...nepgear?" She smiled and nodded, I look over to my twin and saw that uni was on top of her.

"Uni-chan, I woke up yoru-san," she beamed poking her friend. Her friend look over at her in disbelief.

"Why won't asa wake up~~" she began to shake even harder. Low growl can be hear, and yet asa still doesn't want to wake up. I let out a big yawn and scratched my head.

"Nepgear…" I called out to the girl she look at straight in the eyes, "I need to get out of bed." the girl blush and quickly climb off of me and crawl past uni and off the bed. I did the same expect when I got off of the bed, I turn around and pick uni up with both of my hands. The small girl let out a small yelp. I lightly put her down on ground. I let out another big yawn.

"Let her sleep, nee-san will come down when the smell of food is ready," after I finished saying that I looked out into open space…. _what was I thinking about doing again?_ Feeling my head is about to break I rest my head on the shoulder of the girl who was in front of me.

"Y-yoru-san?" Nepgear sounds surprised, uu don't talk so loud right now, let me stay like this for a while, "are you and asa maybe…..weak in the morning?"

"mm.."I let out a small sound nodding only a little. I need to wake up, I need to make food today. Resting my head on her shoulder I can feel the warm. I think I might fall asleep again….

"Don't fall asleep,yoru-san~" Uni was now shaking me.

"I am awake, I am awake." I shot my head up, rubbing my eyes I head downstair, founding the other two goddess sitting on the table, "morning.' Upon seeing me the girls gave me a wave, I thought I was still dreaming at first, but soon notice it was not. Time to start my morning routine.

* * *

Why does my body feel so heavy? Opening my eyes I saw two smiling faces.

"Rom, Ram get off of me," I let out a frustrated voice.

"Then can I stay on top?" oh god don't tell me, I push myself up a little to see the giggling twin, behind them was their sister reading on of my books and sitting on me.

"Oh god no," I push my head back into the pillow.

"Come on wake up~," ram's energetic voice hit my ear. I can feel her moving around even if I can't see anything.

"...wake...up," then roms soft voice, she was lightly shaking my back. I feel like I was about to fall back asleep when a sharp pain hit my back.

"THAT F****** HURTS," I look back only find myself smiling at me, no more like smirking. God damn, "I get it, I get it, so get off of me already." they all giggle. Letting out a sigh I feel the frustration, but within it was also a warm feeling. Guess I should get up, I need to check on those idiots and make these 3 goddess food. So much work.

"Hey, other me," I look behind me to goddess blanc, " where is the next volume?" she hold out the book to is going to be a long day.

"Big sis," is she calling me? I looked at ram as she smiled happily at me," your phone have been ringing for a while. Oh shit you're joking, I want to get up and reach for it, but they are still on me.

"..here," the small tiny hand grip onto my phone and pulled it over to me. Her face blush a little as I took the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I know who the caller is, but that is how I answer a phone call.

"Oh, did I woke you up? You sound really tired," my light brown hair mother's voice can be heard within the phone.

"Maybe," I tried not to sound too happy about her calling me, and at the same time I tried not to be too cold to her over the phone," do you need anything? Did you forgot something again?"

"blanc," it was rare to hear her serious voice," you know….how should I put this…"

"Let me tell her," mom's voice came from the other side of the phone," blanc, how have you been? "

"...I- I am fine," I can hear my mother taking a deep breath before saying to us in a calm warm voice.

"Blanc, you see your mother and I was going to go home to visit you with your sisters," as soon as the words came out I froze, but I didn't put hope into does words, because I know it will turn into lies like always.

"And you couldn't make it right? I get it okay?" my voice is full of frustration. Upon seeing my frustration the other me push her sisters out. When I saw the door close I said to phone in a cold voice, "is there anything else? If not I have something else to do," blanc, put a shoulder on me, squeezing it lightly. Was she trying to comfort me? It is only making me want to cry. God damn.

"Honey, listen to me," my mom's voice was sad as if someone has just made her watch a sad movie. Before she can say anything, I push my phone into the other me's hand. She took it and listen to the phone. Tears was running down my cheek, I can't stop it. I guess I was hoping they would come back. As tears overtook me I breakdown, I can only hear blanc saying a few words to the phone before hanging up. For the first time in a long time I began to cry like a baby.

"..." the other me hold onto me tight, "let it out, cry all you want," within the warm arms, I let it all out, maybe it is because we had so much fun with the goddess and their friends here that we forgot that our family were never home.

 ** _At the same time, the other houses_**

Planeptune-

"WaWa, other me's calm down," Neptune panic as she saw asa punch a hole into the wall.

"H-hey yoru-san do something about this," Noire shook me, trying to get me to stop asa from breaking down our wall.

"Give up on it, this isn't the first time and it won't be the last," I sat down on the table to eat,

"..." They stare at my hand with wide eyes, the fork was good a second ago, is now bend into two. A heavy sigh left my mouth.

"Yoru-san?" her shy voice, so like our sisters spoke to us.

"Don't sweat it, we will be over it soon," the other just stare at me for a while, before noire tried to stop asa from punching the wall. A soft hand hit my back I jump a little.

"Hey other me you okay?" I gave the girl a small nod. She point to my face and said," you are crying." There is no way….my cheek feels warm with tears running down.

"God Damn," I was about to hit the table when a hand stop me.

"Don't you break something too," Noire said with asa in her arm crying like a baby.

"What is with that look nee-san, you look like a baby," I tried to smile but couldn't. I wipe my tears, but with each wipe there was more coming out.

"Shut up, you are crying too," With that we brust, it has been a long time since we cried. The harder we cry the tighter the goddess hug us.

Neptunia-

I sat down on the floor as iffy played her piano like crazy, tears were running down both of our eyes. They broke their promise again, I knew they would, but their was still a small hope that in us that say it would be different this time. IF, compa and vert was looking at us with sad eyes as we continued to let the tear run.

"Why?Why?WHY?" iffy yelled louder and louder with each key she hit.

"Iffy, ia, please stop crying I am sure there is a very important that they didn't come home," Vert tried to come us. With her words I fired back what has been on our heart.

"IMPORTANT? Mother and Father have LEFT their twin girls home as soon they were born. We were raised by some other people who are not even our parents. When mother broke apart with father and married mom, she spent more and more time with her beloved wife and wife's daughter. We were raised in a house full with nothing but us. We raised in an house where you have to choose everything, and the only people who ever supported us was asa, yoru, and blanc!" My voice crack as I speak, the truth hurts," IMPORTANT? 'Honey I am sorry, but we decided to go on a vacation so we can't make it to your birthday this year' how is going on a damn vacation important." The goddess stay silent as IF and Compa look like they were also crying.

"Why are you so upset?" iffy quoted mother's quote, "BECAUSE YOU NEVER ONCE CELEBRATE OUR BIRTHDAY SINCE THE DAY WE WERE BORN! HONEY!? DON'T CALL US THAT WHEN YOU FEEL NOTHING AT ALL." that out burst shot all three in the heart as they begin to cry along with us.

* * *

Moonlight hit the Planeptune house as all the others gather here, the girls look at us weird expressions. We already explain our background and why we cry to them.

"Don't worry too much about it," I have already calm down and now is filling out the holes that I have punch in the wall," them breaking their promise is nothing new."

"Saying the person who was c- Nep! Wh-what you doing other me? The paint will ruin another girls beauty," neptune yelled as she is trying to dodge my paint brush.

"Nee-san, finish your work before playing," I turn to my twin who is hugging nepgear with all her might. Before I can speak back a loud yell hit around the room.

"STOP! Stay away from me, Gyahhhhh!" seems like ia is being attacked by vert.

"Come on now, when you were crying you hold onto me real tight and push your face in there," vert pushes her breast up and whisper, "i-a-c-h-a-n"

"Oi, thunder tits, shut the hell up!" ohhh, the other blanc snapped. Our blanc on the other hand is holding onto rom. Small laugh escape from us.

"THAT'S RIGHT THUNDER TITS, DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME!" ia copied what goddess blanc said, but vert has no sign of going to retreat," blanc" the girl look over at the girl who is hugging rom. Blanc let go of rom and head toward vert.

"Come on now, don't tease her too much," Blanc rest both hand on vert and pulled her away. We were starting to laugh really hard, as vert tried to pull away put failed. Looking up at the time I called out to blanc.

"Blanc," she looked back," we need lunch box tomorrow, club tomorrow," the girl gave me a small nod as neptune look curious.

"Club?" she asked, that is right we need to explain this to them.

"you see we have to go to school tomorrow and, you guys have to be left home alone. I trust that you will not run the house down right neptune?" I raised an eyebrow and look at her.

"Why only me? " she protest but soon nodded her head," Alright if buy me pudding tomorrow."

"Sure thing," I patted the small girl's head, she seem happy," we all have club tomorrow so we will be home a little late okay? Food, you can pick anything inside the fridge to eat." I feel like I am talking to kids right now on how to take care of themself while we are gone.

"Can we go visit?" rom asked with sparkling eye. It hurts me to say this, but I have too.

"No, you don't know where our school is and plus we are high schooler, so you can't go in." I asked the other for help as rom was about to cry.

"Rom," yoru said in a soft voice, " if you want to come I don't mind, but you girls have to put on disguise so no one know who you are okay? . "The girl smiled happily and nodded. Wait what!?

"What are saying? Telling them to come to our school?" I said to my twin.

"If they say they came to see us, I am sure the security guard will let them in," she calmly pointed to them," they are still kids after all."

"Security guard? Did you forgot what kind of pervert he was?" Blanc said in a low, cold voice. The girls shivered a little, not sure at the word pervert or blanc's voice.

"I think it will be okay, with this big number he can't do anything, plus they are with us." Iffy scratched her eyebrow as she said that.

"We want to go and plus we can protect ourself, if t-that p-p-pervert tries to do something to us." I let out a low growl, I guess I am lossing with all them saying it like that.

"What about their cloth?" blanc said, my friend I knew you would save me," they can't go out like this." Like this we argue a little about tomorrow's plan before heading to bed. In the end they were allowed to come after school, during our club time, wearing our cloth. About the disguise, noire said she will do something about it. That night all of us went to slept with a good night.

* * *

The sun was setting as we walked into Gamindustri school. We can hear the kids who stay behind shouting as the went on with some sports. The security guard let us in with a name tag put on us. The way he stare at us gave me an uncomfortable feeling, is it my imagination? I look around in amusement, _so this how school look like,_ I thought to myself as I see people wearing hats hitting a ball with a bat, running, and catching. When the catcher touch the runners leg as he slide onto the base, the person behind the yelled OUT. Just as I continued walking and looking at all the sports, I heard girls yell, no panic, but more in aww.

"Ohhhhh, it's iffy and ia," Neptune-san said as she shake my sister.

"I get it already so stop shaking me," like usual my sister said back to neptune-san with a shy face. _She should just be honest with herself._ Then another aww scream,

"I wonder what is going on over there?" Nepgear tried to push into the crowds, when I got in after her I was pushed around by the girls, ugggh. Then suddenly I saw light, when I got through what I saw was ia-san, her hair was tie into a ponytail. She is wearing a number 10 white t-shirt and a black sports short. Nepgear was standing next to me now, as we watch ia- san jumping up catching the ball with her head. As soon as it hit her head she let the ball slid down to the ground and kick it to IF-san. IF-san was wearing the same thing as ia-san, expect, she has a number 11 on her shirt. IF-san run to the person wearing yellow and shot her ball into the net, with that the girls scream in excitement. The other ran up and high five them as they smile back happily.

"So cool," I said without noticing, before it was too late. Nepgear was looking at me, "no, that's not what I meant,"

"I just think of the same thing," with that we went back to watch them play, when the game was over, everyone left except for us. Upon seeing us, the waved and ran up to us.

"Yo, I see you guys made it," sweat was running down their forehead as they breath heavily. Me and nepgear can only nod at the tall girls standing in front of us. They may look like our if-san, but they are different. Their height, age and their likes are all different, so cool.

"Where are the others?" me and nepgear look behind us hoping to find our sister and the other, but no one was there.

"I got a text for onee-chan,' we will go check the others out, since you and nepgear seem to have your eyes glue onto those two'," glued onto? I look up at the two girl standing before me, they somehow seems nervous. I just read the text out loud didn't I? So embarrassing. I tried to hid my face, while nepgear tired to look away. IF-san and ia-san let out an awkward laugh.

"Wait here, we will be back after we finish taking a quick shower," ia said patting me on the head and nepgear on the head, "glad you listen to us and hid your face." that is right we listen to them and hide our face, just in case people mistake us for our counterparts.

* * *

"Yaaa!" I push all my weight into one leg and push forward with his hand over my arms. When I did that the he flew off from behind my back and onto the ground in front of me. I can hear the girls kyahhh, but I pay them no mind, "next!" with that another male step forward, he looks strong, but even so I want to challenge him. He dashes forward. I grab onto one of his hands as I turn around, hitting his chest with my back, once I felt that contact, I pull onto his hand. He flew over my shoulders and landed onto the ground.

"Alright, today we will end here," our couch said that waving me over," blanc, you need to go easier on them."

"I am sorry," I pant as I said it between my breath, I bowed my head low before raising my head.

"Don't push yourself too hard," with that he left. I tighten the black belt around me Suddenly something tug to my club cloth. Upon seeing those small hands, a grin spread across my face, gasp can be heard but I ignore them.

"You were soooo cool," ram cling onto me.

"Soo cool," rom cling onto me as well with a bright beam. A small laugh left my mouth as I pat their head.

"Thanks, " I looked up and wave at blanc and vert. Blanc look surprised and gave me a thumbs up. Vert wave lightly at me. The smile on my face grew bigger as they lay within my eyes. They came to see me.

* * *

"Hey hey listen to this, the other me's are super cool," Neptune cling onto blanc as she said it.

"What? But big sis is really cool to!" Ram beamed holding onto blanc.

"Super cool," Rom nod agreeing to her sisters.

"I don't know about cool, but the other me is super strong," goddess blanc said proudly as the tiny little twins humm in sync holding onto blanc.

"IF-san and IA-san are pretty cool too you know," Uni said blushing a little. Nepgear nod in agreement.

"I wonder how did it became like this," IF said while looking at us, "are you okay with them keep on saying it?"

"I think it is alright," I turn to the girl and a tease pop up into my mind, "IF, Compa,"

"What is it asa-asa?" Asa-asa? That me?

"Were we cool?" the group quite down and look at these two.

"Yep, super cool," Compa didn't hesitate at all, if on the other hand seem really embarrassed about something.

"IF?" I called out to the girl, she jumped a little.

"..r…..ool," she mumble something, but I couldn't hear her.

"What you say, iffy?" Neptune ask the question as she poke her buddy on the cheek. IF's face became more and more red.

"I said that asa and yoru were really cool alright!?" she hid her face behind her hands, but we can tell she was blushing since her ears are red.

"Aren't the other iffy cute?" yoru said, but got hit by iffy and ia, "Oww." we walked home making small chats and teasing each other.

"Let's eat out tonight since we have time," iffy said in a calm voice and pointed over to a family restaurant.

"Ah, such a good idea, I am starving," blanc head toward the restaurant.

"Do they have pudding? Do they?" neptune beams as she jump on noire. The raven hair let out a yelp before pulling the girl away from her.

"Nepko, get of her now," IF start pulling onto neptune.

"Now now, iffy, you know nep-nep, is just looking forward to the pudding," compa tired to stop IF from pulling on neptune but failed.

"compa , you can't spoiler her forever," wow, how should I put this?

"You two look like husband and wife, while neptune is like your kid," silence, IF began to hit my lightly telling me to shut up. Wow didn't expect that.

 _ **Author's note: This chapter is kind of the chapter where you understand the girl's family situation a little, but some how when I was done with it, I wasn't really satisfied with it. Please leave comment of review and what you guys and girls think about this, thanks for reading once again :D. AND don't tell blanc about what asa told the cpu's, if blanc finds out...poor asa, even though I was the one who made her do it, I will pretend I am not a part of this.**_


	4. Chapter 4

It was already night time when we got near our house. The light inside my house was open which startle me a little.

"Blanc, did you not close my house light?" the other me shook her head.

"We have been hanging out with neptune and everyone the whole day until it was time to check out your school," her calm voice said as the others nod. Don't tell me they are home, I really don't want to put with those thing right not.

"Asa, yoru can you keep them in your house for maybe a while?" rolling my eyes I asked them.

"Sure thing," they know why I want them in there house for a little while without me even telling them.

"Blanc" the goddess me look worried," are you sure you don't want us to go with you?"

"I think I am good," letting out a heavy sigh I turn back to the girl," plus I don't rom and ram to hear what I might say when I burst." understanding where i was going the girl gave me a solid nod.

"Sure, but if you need any help, tell me," I pat her head thanking her and head toward my house. I stand in front of my front door as I stop, each step felt heavy. Landing my hand on the door knob, I turn it. _It's unlocked!_ Another deep breath before I open the door. I didn't bother a I am home, taking off my shoes I head into the living room and saw two women sitting at the dinner table worried. A women with light blue hair and deep green eyes, her hair was just reached her bottom back. She wore a women suit with a tight skirt, mina lowee. Next to her was a girl with long light brown hair and dark brown eyes, financier lowee. They were my mother sitting at the table.

"I- I am home?" my voice is sound with shock. Once they heard my voice they stand up. The gloom and worry on their face disappear within seconds. Running up to me, my brown hair mother was about, but I step back. She looked shock for a moment.

"Blanc?" I blink in surprise, right, umm where are rom and ram? why aren't they here? I turn my head around the room looking for the trace of my twin sisters, but I couldn't find them.

"Umm, is there something wrong with rom and ram?" now it was my mother and mom's turn to look surprise.

"N-no? Why ask?" they both shook their head and looked at me.

"Well you just look so worried so I thought something happened with the twin," I still couldn't shook my surprise. They only put on worried expression when rom and ram hurt or so on, if they are not then why are they so worried?

"What? No no, we were worried because it was already so late and you still haven't come home." Wait what they are worried about me? Why?

"Why?" I asked, they look at me with wide eyes.

"Why? Because you are our daughter," mom's word hit me still for a moment," blanc?"

"Umm, yeah, did I pass out in club today? I don't remember closing my eyes," I panic," I must got hit hard if I am dreaming about these things."

"Club? Honey what kind of club are in? You get hit?" I jumped a little, is my mother anger? It is rare to see my brown hair mother anger.

"Umm, j-judo," wow my voice is shaking.

"Omg, did you got hurt?" mom reach out her hand toward me but I back away.

"I- I don't think so? But if I didn't got hurt and pass out, them how am I dreaming?" they look at me sad eyes.

"Honey, blanc, you are not dreaming okay?" I am not? I raised an eyebrow. With them reaching out to me again, I drop all of my things and open the front door, "blanc!?"

"I- I am going to stay over next door," I yelled and dash out of there. Hurry over I knock on Planeptune household, but the one who opens the door was someone I haven't seen in a very very long time. No, I have seen her the past few days, but this is not goddess nepgear, this was our nepgear. She was up to nose, her long purple hair smell like soap, as she was wearing a panda t-shirt and a short jeans. There was a small flower hair clip clipped onto her hair, she looked at me in surprise.

"B-blanc- san?" she was our nepgear, her voice even sound a little more childish compare to the goddess, but she is older, or at least that is what I think.

"Y-yo, you are back?" she gave me a nod, a surprised nod.

"B-blanc! S-save me!" I turn around as someone jump onto me blocking my view, " save me." This voice IA? Did vert and compa tease her again?

"I get it,I get it, so get off of me, I can't see," I start to wave my hands all over the place then.

"BLANC!" oh on this sound, pls I beg you no. Suddenly a full force hit my back. I was about to trip but stopped myself when I tried myself to stop it when IA began yelling again. AHH, I am feed up.

"SHUT THE F****** HELL UP AND GET OF ME YOU BASTARDS," with my out burst my vision can be seen again.

"IA, it is not nice to hold onto people," a girl with red and white hair pull the girl away from me. Her hair was tie into a looped side tail, her dark black eyes stare into mine,Red Neptunia.

"Peashy, I know you are excited to see blanc but don't attack her," I knew it the only person in this world who can attack this hard is this girl. Wait peashy is home? And also aunt Red is also home? No kidding this is some badass dream.

 ** _When blanc went to check out her house-_**

 **Planeptune-**

We drop our things onto the floor as we head in, goddess blanc, rom, and ram still seem a little worried. I guess it can't be helped, I just hope blanc will be alright.

"Asa, yoru, don't just drop your things here," IF pull onto us stopping us. Iffy and IA said that they will be here to greet us later so let if, compa, and vert stay with us a little while.

"You really sound like a mother," all the others nod.

"M-mother don't be stupid," for some reason when she was saying that she looked at compa.

"Yoru, can you grab my stuff? I am going upstairs to change, my twin gave me a sigh but nodded. Aww, even though she didn't want to she still did, so kind of her. Walking up the stairs, I found the hallway light was turned on, why is it on? Did they forgot to turn it of? "Hey did any of you forgot to turn the hallway lights off?" I look down the hall, but the girls all shook their head. No? Then who did?

"Oh my, I forgot to turn it off now didn't I?" a rare sight just happened before my eyes. A blond haired girl was standing before me, her neon green eyes shine when she saw me, she was wearing a yellow sweater that shows her shoulder and a white skirt. "Arfoire, Arfoire? Arfoire, look who is home." A silver haired girl appeared at the door way. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt, with the word list written in white, since the shirt was black. She was wearing a white short, I mean those shorts where it reach her upper thigh, not like our sports short where it reaches my knee.

"Asa, look at you, all grown up," She was about to hug me, I stopped them. They look confused. I shook my head, and rub my eyes.

"I am seeing illusion, wow, how tired am I? "With that I walked past them, but then Nepgear's room door open. Her shy face popped out and looked at me.

"Welcome home asa-nee," she gave me a small wave and wide, beaming smile. I am not going crazy right?

"ASA, ASA," hell no, this voice, a yellow hair kid start running toward me, her bright smile and blue eyes hit my stomach and I fall back hitting the stair bar." It hurts and I am still seeing them so I am not going crazy, maybe.

"Nee-san what is all the nois…" yoru's eyes were wide open, she look like she was thinking something.

"Y-yoru?" She look at me with a blank eye, "they are real, not ghost or our imagination, they are real." Suddenly warm arms wrap around me and yoru as she tried to pull me back up.

"Oh my god look at you two, you grow up so tall and so beautiful," mother kisses our cheek.

"M-mother calm down," another arm wrap around us, "m-mom!?"

"My baby girls, look at you, you look amazing," ehhh!? I tried to push them away, but another arm came into sight.

"Asa-nee, yoru-nee, I missed you," Nepgear was crying a little. I can see peashy is having a hard time breathing, we need help.

"Guys help us, " at our call a few girls came upstairs. The whole world stops as they meet with each other.

 ** _Neptunia-_**

We unlock the doors and walked in. I open the light to find three body on the ground….sleeping. The red haired haired girl shook a little as she pull herself up. I cling onto iffy, that is right you guessed it this is our mother red neptunia. Upon seeing us her face lights up, she dashes over to iffy since she was the closet and picked her up.

"IF!" she swing her around, just looking sends shiver down my back, "how is my baby girl." I slowly back away. Another woman's voice reached into the room.

"Red, put IF down, you are making her dizzy," the blue hair women rub her red eyes and let out a yawn, mom. Our mother and compa are doctor and nurse. Mom on the other hand is a idol, she is call 5pb by everyone. If she is home that means may be the other girls are too.

"Aww," mother looks sad but didn't put iffy down. Iffy looks stun.

"Mother?" oh shit compa is up now, the pink hair girl rubs her eyes and said in a serious voice, " I want to hug her too." I feel stupid thinking she would help.

"Fine, then I will go for ia," no, don't here, don't come here when you big breast. I looked over at iffy, I can't save her. She gave me a dead eye, yep there is no hope, "IA!" mother jump into the air, I dodge and ran out the door. When I run over to planeptune household I saw blanc standing in front of the door.

"B-blanc! S- save me," she turn around to face me as I jump onto her, "save me."

"I get it, I get it, so get off of me," she waved her hand around, suddenly someone tackle blanc.

"BLANC!," this voice, I see so she is home too. Looking behind me I saw mother coming over to me, no no, I yell at the top of my lung.

"SHUT THE F****** HELL UP AND GET OF ME YOU BASTARDS," she snapped, but but. Just when I thought I need to hug tighter someone hug me and picked me up, I am caught by the devil.

* * *

 ** _Mother's side:_**

 ** _Lowee-_**

We sat on the table looking at the clock, it was almost 8:30pm, yet our oldest daughter has still not return home. My wife look as worried as I was, rom and ram was already in bed. We were suppose to have a meeting with our co-workers today and the whole next week. The plan was supposed to be really important, but yesterday when we called, some thing hit us.

" _Honey listen," Mina put the phone onto speaker. There was some sound over the phone, but still no reply, "Blanc?" We looked at each other, she would be yelling over the phone or close the call by now, but the line was still on._

" _What is it?" her calm voice, it should be our daughters voice, but somewhere within it I feel the voice was not our daughter's._

" _Y-you okay?" mina sound a little uncomfortable at the not usual calm voice._

" _...yeah," there was a pause in her voice, but she answered later without any hesitation._

" _Blanc," mina start once again, "We know you are really upset, but we really can't make it back home next week. I know it is your birthday and everything, but.." Blanc took a deep breath over the phone._

" _You know nothing about her," her? We looked at each other with worried look. What does she mean? Just as I was about to take the phone and ask I heard a crying voice, "You know nothing about blanc." With that the girl hanged up._

"We really know nothing about her," mina said in a quiet voice. She was right. We know we never spent much time home since work and cause her to feel off. That was why we took care of rom and ram when they were born, hoping we won't make the same mistake. That only caused us hurting her more and more I guess. My heart feels heavy, what if she got hurt?

"I- I home?," I turn around to see blanc standing there. Everytime we came back i was always so rush to actually look at how much she has grown. Her light brown hair was only up to her neck like always as her blue eyes looks surprised. I run up to her, wanting to hug her, but my daughter step back.

"Blanc?" she start looking around, what is wrong?

"Umm, is there something wrong with rom and ram?" I looked over at mina, she look as surprised as I am.

"N-no? Why ask?" I shooked my head looking at my surprised daughter.

"Well you just look so worried so I thought something happened with the twin," Of course we will be worried, if you came home this late.

"What? No no, we were worried because it was already so late and you still haven't come home." Her eyes grew even wider.

"Why?" her question took me aback.

"Why? Because you are our daughter," Mina said the word I wanted to tell her, the girl froze," blanc?"

"Umm, yeah, did I pass out in club today? I don't remember closing my eyes," Club? Got hit? ," I must got hit hard if I am dreaming about these things."

"Club? Honey what kind of club are in? You get hit?" Anger was boiling in my head, Someone hit my daughter? She passed out?

"Umm, j-judo," Was I that scary? Blanc look a little shaken up.

"Omg, did you got hurt?" mina reached out again, but she backed away again.

"I- I don't think so? But if I didn't got hurt and pass out, them how am I dreaming?" It has been so long since we have been home to relax and not to pick things up. Every Time we were home we left with her begin mad at us or not seeing her at all.

"Honey, blanc, you are not dreaming okay?" She raised an eyebrow, we reached out once again hoping she would let us touch her. Dropping all of her things she dash out the door, "blanc!?"

"I- I am going to stay over next door," soon we can't see her anymore.

"Mina…" my wife went and pick up blanc's backpack. On the backpack we saw a black belt holding onto white judo cloth, "I didn't know blanc was in a club." that voice was right, we know nothing about our daughter. She is already 17 now and yet, I don't know what she like, dislike, her hobby and taste to many things. Our daughter didn't even let us touch her.

"Babe," mina hugged me with one arm, "it's alright, she was just surprised that is all." I can hear that mina was hurt too. I hold onto her. Small amount of tears were running down my face.

 ** _Planeptune-_**

"Hey did any of you forgot to turn off the lights?" this voice, I heard it over the phone many times, but I haven't seen her in about 3 years.

"Oh my, I forgot to turn it off no didn't I? " Opening the door I can see her standing there. Even though they are twins I can still tell she was asa, her voice is a little sharper than yoru. Upon seeing her I got so excited I kept on calling my wife, "Arfoire, Arfoire? Arfoire, look who is home." She pop her head next to mine and saw our daughter standing there. She looked shocked.

"Asa, look at you, all grown up," She was about to hug asa but she stopped her, we looked at her with confusion.

"I am seeing illusion, wow, how tired am I? " She thought we were illusion? She is tired? What caused her to be so tired? Did anyone hurt her?

"Welcome home asa-nee," Looking back to the voice we say nepgear popping her shy face out of her room.

"ASA, ASA," Oh? Peashy is up? She slam into asa with all her might. Asa looked up in shocked.

"Nee-san what is all the nois…" yoru's eyes were wide open as she saw us.

"Y-yoru?" She look over to asa with blank eyes, "they are real, not ghost or our imagination, they are real." Oh my god, they seem to be still sucking in the situation, but I want to hug them so bad.

"Oh my god look at you two, you grow up so tall and so beautiful," I kissed my daughter's cheek than another hand wrap around them.

"M-mother calm down," Arfoire, I know you know how I feel, "m-mom!?"

"My baby girls, look at you, you look amazing," They tried to push us away, when we were about to push her off, another arm came in.

"Asa-nee, yoru-nee, I missed you," Nepgear was crying a little. This little girl really love her sisters doesn't she?

"Guys help us, " Is iffy and the others here too? I want to she how much they have grown too. Then a few girls came upstairs, to my surprised it was not any of the girl I was expecting. Another nepgear showed her face, with noire, uni and vert? I thought they noire took uni home while vert's family took her home too, come they are here? Wait they know Asa and yoru? What is going on here?

 ** _Neptunia-_**

So bright, what is going on? I can hear red's voice coming from far away. I open my eyes slowly, IF was in reds arm, she was swing her around. IA was backing away a little, I wonder why?

"Red put IF down, you are making her dizzy," the red haired girl let out an aww, but still hasn't put our daughter down. Next to me compa woke up, she look at red with dizzy eye's and said in a serious voice.

"Mother, I want to hug her too," upon listening to compa's word, red put IF down.

" Fine, then I will go for IA," or so she said, when she reached out, IA dodge and run out the door. So energetic .

* * *

 _ ***Buan**Buan**Buan***_

Alarm alarm, where is my alarm? Reaching my right hand to top the drawer I found the alarm no where. Full of frustration I open my eyes and found there is weight on my back again. Looking back I saw those 3 sitting on top me again.

"You serious?" I scratch the back of my head, letting out a tired yawn.

"Come on~," ram beamed shaking my back," Mina and financier are waiting," that is right they came home last night. Aunt arfoire and aunt histoire explained what happened the past few days to our mother and Neptunia parent. My mother took it in pretty good and welcome the little me and twins into the family.

"Waiting~" rom seem really happy for some random reason. Is it my imagination?

"I get it, so get off of me you three," the twin let out a giggle as blanc continued reading her book, no my book.

"Blanc, if you don't get off I won't go buy the next volume of that book," the little girl quickly got off of me. With one push I stood up. The twin was light, so they cling onto my back as I stood up.

"Kyaaa~" ram let out a fun kyaa.

"Weeee~" rom let out a fun wee.

"You better not drop them or else…." wow a dangerous voice came from little me.

"I won't, geez," with that I head down the stairs with rom and ram on my back, blanc following behind reading a book." be careful with your steps okay?" a small nod came from blanc. I pick her up in my arms.

"Wha- LET ME DOWN YOU LITTLE.." oh my she seems anger.

"Now now little me, kept your voice down," rom and ram laugh along with me. Although blanc is anger she still let me carried her down the stairs.

"Morning mom, mother, rom, ram," my twin sister look up from their food in surprise. Oh by the way my sister is already 13 years old, so they have to go to school just like me. I wonder if nepgear and compa is going to school.

* * *

 _ ***Nep**Nep**Nep***_

Someone was shaking me, so forceful, no I don't want to get up yep. Low growl leave my mouth.

"Come on other me, time to wake up." so cheerful and loud, hurts my ear.

"N-neptune, don't sit on asa like that," another shout can be heard, sitting on me? I open my eyes to see neptune sitting on me. What is going on?

"What? " my head is still unclear. What is going on? Next to neptune was my mom. She was sitting on yoru. Noire is next to our bed. What is going on in here?

"Ohhh, she woke up," neptune beamed, so much noise, "arfoire, looks like I win." mom look down at yoru and continued shaking.

"Yoru, come on time to wake up, your alarm clock is going none stop." yoru let out a low growl and opens her eyes.

"Too loud," her tired voice was quiet but full with annoyance.

"Oh my, someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed," neptune poked the annoyed yoru. Yoru looked at the finger at bit down on it, "Nep!? Owww, I am sorry so let me go."

"Even though you are us how come you have so much energy in the morning?" Yoru asked covering her eyes.

"Even if you ask me that, maybe it is because I am the main character," Just as neptune let out another loud voice yoru glared at her.

"Quite down," I nodded, uuu although I am not as bad as yoru, but I myself is pretty bad with morning.

"Neptune, come one, they are weak in the morning," noire pulled onto neptune's jacket. The tiny girl got off of me.

"Weak in the morning?" mom looked at us with surprised eyes.

"Mm…" I nodded, I am the type that can hear things clearly, but can think or talk clear enough. Yoru is the same, we need time for our head to wake up.

"Come on now, don't back to sleep and get ready for school." Mom stroked our head lightly, so warm. We both nodded our head again, what a morning. They left the room as we got up. Taking a change of cloth we head downstairs

"Morning asa, yoru-san," goddess nepgear and uni said to us. Noire and neptune are now playing video, so much energy.

"Good morning," mother pop her head out of the kitchen as mom walked up to her, "thanks for waking them up."

"Morning," we head into the bathroom as we said that. As we got in, we saw the mist, but pay it no mind. Taking off my cloth I was getting ready to head in the shower as yoru was getting ready to brush her teeth. The door slide open, there stood our sister, wrap in only a towel.

* * *

"What's with the red mark on your face?" Iffy asked pointing to the slap mark on my sister's face.

"I am sorry," I feel guilty for slapping my own sister even after knowing they are weak in the morning and it was their normal routine to take bath in the morning.

"A girl slapped us in the face with full force after accidentally seeing her taking her bath," asa-nee look sideway showing he slap mark.

"I was punched," yoru-nee point to the other side of her face. Uuu, they don't have point it out that obviously. The others seem to get the hint and started laughing.

"That must have hurt," blanc-san said with a smirk on her face. Rom and ram keeped on looking blanc as if they want something from her. Asa-nee and yoru-nee put on their headphones, as blanc-san tooked out her book, with one hand she hold onto asa-nee's backpack with her free hand. Iffy and IA make small chats as they walked on as me, compa, rom, and ram follows.

"What's wrong rom, ram?" I know them for a while since my work often made me met with aunt financier and of course the twin too. They are a model for their mother after all.

"No, it's just we felt like we don't much about onee-chan," ram said in a small voice so the girls in front of us won't hear.

"Well, all of us are often away because of work," the twin shook their head.

"Today, when onee-chan walk down the stairs she was giving piggyback ride to the goddess us and holding little onee-chan in her hand," ram said looking down on the ground," she never did that with us." Rom nodded and added.

"She even smiles at them and patted there head, I want to be pat," Looking back at their sister with longing eye.

"Don't worry I am sure she will," Compa said cheering the girls up.

"Say what class are you in Gear-Gear?" that is right, you can guess it, me and compa are pretty close too since I often visit the hospital. Not because I get hurt easy or anything, but to do my routine check up. Mother and mom said to just make sure.

" I am in 2-B you?" she smiled back at me.

"Yaa, we are in the same class," we smiled at each other, " ah, but I heard uni was put into class 2-A."

"Uni is going to be all alone," the twin tease, uni lastation is my parenter as an idol. Her sister noire Lastation, studie under aunt financer, so we met her a lot too. Vert Leanbox, is working under our mother. We don't know what her job is but she pop her head into our idol company from time to time. We laugh a little at the twins teasing as we head to school. Our school campus has grades from kindergarten to highschool, which means we are all in the same school.

"Nepgear," when we turn around, our sisters are all standing in front of us, ass-nee and yoru-nee was blocking my view and saying in a small voice.

"You see that security guards?" I nodded at their dangerous voice, "stay away from him no matter what okay?" why?

"Why?" ram asked as her sister put her book away.

"Because, " blanc-san stopped iffy from going on.

"Don't say that word in front of them, they don't need to learn that word now," blanc-san said while scratching the back of her head. That word?

"right , my bad, anyway he is dangerous so be careful," then she eyed her step-sister," if anyone tried to hurt you come right to me okay? You know my class, if my and IA aren't there then go see if Blanc, asa and yoru are there."

"O-okay," compa nodded her head, that is right it is the first time we see them this protective, well we don't know them long enough to know either way.

"What about us?" rom asked a little worried. Blanc-san let out a small sigh and patted her head, she looked surprised put took it happily, ram on the other looks like she want the pat too.

"You two do the same, and if you can't find any of us in our classroom," blanc-san point to either sports bag, a soccer ball, or her black belt hanging from her backpack and say," then come to our club room." Confirming our nod we head into the school, we followed their orders and not look at security guard at all, but I can feel he is staring.

"What the hell you all looking at," blanc-san turn to the guard as he quickly turned away. So did all the other people who were looking at us, "God damn this going to be a long day."  
"Blanc, language, or else you will get another meeting with the teachers," Blanc-san rolled her eyes. Rom and ram look her sister with wide eyes

"I get, I get," she seems calmer now, "I don't want to hear that person yelling in literally in my ears again. " We heard small giggles from our sisters.

"Kei lastation, is who she is talking about, our homeroom teacher," I see, we all nodded in understanding. Lastation?

"Wait uni and noire-san mother?" they looked at me with wide eyes.

"You know their counterpart?" I nodded.

"They are in this school you know," I said.

"Asa-asa and yoru-yoru I can understand, but blanc, iffy and ia?" compa sweatdrop a little.

"That sound rather rude," my sister puff their cheeks. Aww they are so cute, wait I shouldn't say this about my sisters. Especially since they are older.

"I heard that noire-san is the school president, vert-san is in another school, but uni is going to transfer in along with us today," they all froze, I guess they are all shocked. We continued walking and explain our situations.

 _ **Author's note: I will admit, it was pretty late at night when I wrote this chapter so when I went back to look over it, I was pretty shock. Like what? Hope you all enjoy this chapter, compare to chapter 3 I think this one turn out better, some what. Yes, no, maybe. Thanks for reading and leave a review to make my next story a little better. Every single review counts :D.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was looking at us, of course I know my sister is the president of the school so she will get attention. And I know that since I am idol I will also get this much attention, but it is embarrassing to see them all looking at me.

"Uni, you okay?" my sister looked into my eyes.

"Y-yeah, I am fine onee-chan," I am glad onee-chan is here with me, usually she comes to school earlier. Today she said she will come to school late just for me. I am so happy.

"Tell me if you don't feel good okay?" my sister is so caring. She is so caring, so smart, and so cool. That is why I look up to her. I am so happy that she is my sister.

"What the hell you all looking at?" that voice surprised me. When I looked around, everyone stopped looking at me. Looking for the voice owner I say a brown hair girl. Behind her was rom, ram, nepgear and compa. Upon seeing the face I know, my body relaxed a little. Are they their sisters? This the first time I saw them, nepgear's sisters look a lot like her. Their hair is a little messier, but I can still see how alike they are. The girl who just yell, she look like rom and ram. The other two girls with long brown hair must be compa's step sister. They might look nothing alike since they are not blood related, but I can still tell since compa is holding onto one of them.

"Uni? Whats wrong?" I look over to my sister.

"Nothing, I just saw nepgear and the others," sister looked over to where I was pointing and blush a little," Onee-chan?"

"N-nothing let's hurry up and go," with that she walked off.

"W-wait, onee-chan," Why is she so nervous all of a sudden?

* * *

 _*_ _ **arthur note* I know I always skip these parts, but you know I am not that much of the school person. I will try my best later, but now enjoy all the club activity. :)**_

* * *

 ** _Author's note: and with that my writers block came and I was stuck. So yep this was the end of the original, giving up on the idea, I went and wrote a whole new story._ _Thanks for reading until now, and if you finished this and 'A random Life' please tell me which did you think was better._**


End file.
